Dark Angel
by ChocolateCurlz
Summary: When the Boy Wonder is killed, what lines will his friends cross to bring him back, and will he be the boy they remembered, or something... else? COMPLETED
1. What Happened?

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Sad thing, the truth.  
  


Dark Angel-Chapter 1: What Happened?

Being funny is all about the moods, dude.  
  
And since you passed away, I haven't been in the right one.  
  
Where are you now, Robin?  
  
What happened to you when that freak with the renegade dog ran out in front of you, causing you to crash the R-Cycle into a nearby tree? What happened while you were laying there, pinned between the tree and the motorcycle, your insides crushed beyond pain? What were you thinking of?  
  
Who were you thinking of?  
  
One thing I do know is that your death stuffed up Star pretty bad. I mean, we were all pretty screwed, but for Star it was way different.  
  
She cried, but then, I think we all did.  
  
She went silent, like we did.  
  
She locked herself up in her room, like most of us did at one time or another.  
  
She grieved like you would expect her to. But there was something more... something way creepier.  
  
Books weren't really Star's thing. I mean, sure I saw her reading a few magazines every once and awhile, but after you died, out came the heavy stuff. Big black books filled with creepy things and weird symbols. Big books filled with things about blood, and sacrifice. Books about the dead.  
  
I think she's going to try and bring you back to life.  
  
Which is completely insane, but there's something about the way she sulks around, and hardly talks, but just stares, that makes me think that I might be right.  
  
I went to Raven, hoping she would tell me I'm wrong.  
  
When I told her the things I'd seen, she went white. She started to shake, and then she asked me if I had seen Star bring home any black creatures, like a cat or bird.  
  
That's when I became even more alarmed. Because now that she had mentioned it, I was sure that I had heard a bird's harsh squawking coming out of Starfire's room.  
  
After I told Raven, she swore, and teleported out of her room, leaving me alone in her dark room.  
  
I don't know what happened after that, but later that night there was a scream, and a sickening crunch of bones as whoever had screamed hit the ground.  
  
Cyborg and I rushed outside, fearing the worst. And we got it, to.  
  
What a way to go, man.  
  
I couldn't believe it, as I stood there, staring at what had once been a 3-D dimensional person. Staring at what was left of Starfire.  
  
Then I looked up, at the roof.  
  
Here comes the crazy part. I swear, for one freaky moment, I saw you... but with wings.  
  
But then you were gone, and all that was left was Raven, her cloak following out from behind as the winds from the on coming storm whipped up around her.  
  
Were you there, Robin? Had you pushed Starfire off the edge of the T-Tower, or was it really Raven?  
  
At any rate, it doesn't matter.  
  
The police would have found out, sooner or later, so Cyborg gave Raven the best head start he could.  
  
From what I heard, she still roams around Jump City's streets, staying to the dark alleys, scaring all who cross her.  
  
Dude, this is so messed up. All that I can think about is if it was really you, up there on the roof, you that pushed Starfire off the edge.  
  
Am I finally going nuts?  
  
What happened?

AN: Yet another freaky fic from me! Ah well, this one does have a point! And guess what... one more night until I up-date! Heehee... Do I hear, Waterbeds?  
  
Next Chapter: The truth of what happened...


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: You know what, maybe I should right up a offical disclaimer, a really boring one, one that would tell the entire _world_ in legal jargon that I don't own the Teen Titans. Ah well, maybe one day. 

Here you go kids, hope you like it!

Dark Angel-Chapter 2: The Truth

I have no home.

I thought I did, once, long ago, when the Teen Titans were the best and our leader was still alive.

But then Robin died, and my teammate went insane, fanatic, trying to bring the boy she loved back to life.

Beast Boy came to me, told me that he thought Starfire would try to breathe life back into the boy she loved, expecting me to stop it.

So, that night I faced Starfire on the roof, the wind whipping around us.

"Star!" I cried, trying to reach to the happy girl that had once been. "Starfire, you can't bring him back, no matter how much you want to!"

The alien princess glared at me with something I had never seen in her, holding up the now still raven she had just slaughtered for the ritual. "You do not understand!" She yelled, throwing the poor creature down onto the ground. "You have not lost as I have!"

"You're not the only one who misses him!" I yelled back, sick with her selfishness. "He was also my friend; I am hurting just as much as you"

Starfire gave a sob, and turned her back to me, throwing her hands up into the air, crying out the last of the incantation she needed before I could stop her.

Instantly the world around us changed, and I could sense the enormity of what she had done. "Oh Starfire," I whispered as chills ran down my spine. "You have no idea what you've unleashed"

She glared at me balefully, about to spit out some more poison when it happened.

A shadow, dark and terrible, fell over her. I don't think Starfire noticed it at first. She hadn't dealt with these kinds of things before; she was a new comer to the Dark, so she couldn't feel its choking presence. Couldn't sense it behind her, breathing heavy, eyes glowing. Couldn't feel its wrath. Couldn't feel its despair at having been brought back to the life it thought it could rest from.

She hadn't succeeded in bring back Robin, not in the way she wanted. No, what Starfire had called was nothing more than a bitter, angry reflection of our leader.

It happened before I could move.

This twisted version of the boy we had known and loved reached out a shadowy hand, and yanked Starfire back, towards the ledge.

"What is the meaning of this?" She yelled at me, not understanding. I tried to move, tried to use my powers, but I couldn't. _He _was holding me back, intent on his revenge.

_How could you do this Robin_? I thought still trying. _How could you do this to Star? _

He paused then, almost as though he had heard me. For one moment I thought that the part that had been our Robin would have stopped, and left her alone, but then Starfire was being thrown off the Tower in one clean swoop.

She screamed, terrified, and kept screaming until she hit the bottom, unable to fly.

I moved then. I moved to the ledge, where the dark angel that had been my friend stood, his inky wings fanning out in a beautiful, horrible stance.

Standing behind him, I waited.

He turned to me, staring, then vanished, allowing me to look over and see what his vengeance had done. I saw it all, Beast Boy's confusion, Cyborg's horror. I was lucky that Cyborg honored our friendship, and allowed me to escape.

I have no home. I wander the streets, staying in the shadows, always trying to flee Starfire's curse.

Not only did she bring Robin back as a dark deity, she brought him back for good. And because of the injustice, because of the unrest, he now follows me wherever I go.

A lost soul, following another lost soul.

:  
:  
:  
:  
:

AN: Oh my, poor Raven. Poor Starfire more like it. No, hang on, I feel sorry for poor old Robin!

Thanks to those of you who reviewed, hope you liked this one, and I hope you like the last!

Next Chapter: The Dark Angel himself speaks...


	3. Only the Darkness

Disclaimer: Maybe one day I will, but for now? Nah, I don't.

**animecatdragon: **Shrine to Raven 

**mew-xena: **:Blushes: Trust me, there are better. I didn't notice that Star kicked it so often, hee. Yeah, I feel sorry for Raven too.

**SparkilyDragnStikers: **Hee, thanks! Reading fanfics _is_ addictive. Well, for me anyways.

**Lady Serenity Moon Child: **Very. Nice fact, but as you will see it's gonna be slightly different...

**Little Black Teacup: **Hee, no romance...

**Flying Star: **Thanks for reviewing. I haven't read your fic yet, but I will once I've posted this-I don't want to feel like I've copyed. D

**Lost Inside: **Totally, but I don't know if it'll work this time...

**heart of flame: **Yeah, someone else said the same thing. Personally, I hadn't noticed, I have nothing against her, but I guess subconsciously I do.

**Silverbutterfly99: **Poor everyone indeed! Heehee!

**Raven A. Star: **:Hands over tissues: Sorry!

**Kisses to:**

**Dark Mystic: **Thanks!

**cchanyagami: **Hope you like it!

**Drumming-Femme: **I love you!

**mycookienotyours: **Updated!

**Defaeth Mechqua: **D

**Raving-Lunatic: **I adore Star, but Raven is so much more fun to play with!

**TamerTerra: **my giddy uncles! (hee!)

**CelticHeiressFiona: **Updated!

**Slayergirl1362: **Hee, you're great for reviewing!

**Cloud Strife Omega: **Cookie?

**Lomesir: **Creepy huh? :smiles:

**Lady Lire SnowStorm: **Robin's side is here!

**Just me and myself: **Cool? Cool!

**NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes: **What's wrong with freaky freaks? (hahaha!) D

**Rowlingfan217: **Totally.

**Rochelle: **Aww, you're cooler! Hee, I like REAL cookie dough!

**Raven03: **Glad you liked!

**RavenForever: **Wow? Hee, I love you!

AN: Wow, thanks guys. I love it when people like my stuff, I get all warm inside! Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for reading! Kisses!

Dark Angel-Chapter 3: Only the Darkness

Life has no meaning.

There's no tunnel at the end of it, no golden gates, no God.

There's only darkness. Meaningless, and darkness.

How can anyone know what it's like to die? How can you describe the cold, numbing feeling that crawls through your skin, freezing it? What words can you use to show how you can feel your own heart slow and stop?

There had been a few moments that all I could think of was, _this is it. _

Then, just as the pain became so powerful it reached a whole new level of definition, I blacked out.

There was no tunnel. No clouds. No heaven. Just... happy endings. Different ways my life could have gone. I watched, as lifetime after lifetime spanned out in front of me. I could have married Starfire. I could have had four kids with names like the planets and bright green eyes. That wasn't all, though. I watched as new scenarios spread from just tiny accidents. I saw how one little brush against Raven could have led to a lifetime with the dark, beautiful Gothic by my side, sharing everything together. I saw how a wrong turn on the R-Cycle could have led to a girl with dark eyes and a dancing smile.

I saw many things. And I was happy. I could have just watched, until I faded away and I'd really be gone. I could have had that peace.

But then something happened. Something tugged at me, telling me I had to go back. But I couldn't. I had to stay. I had too.

My soul depended on it.

Somehow, though, the force succeeded and before I knew it the darkness was wrapping itself around me, pulling me back.

When everything cleared, I was on the roof of the T-Tower, staring down at Starfire.

I don't know what happened. All I knew was that she was the reason I was back. She was the reason I would now never rest.

All I felt was the raw anger; more powerful than anything I had ever felt. I felt like howling, like crying; it was all gone. Now there were only shadows.

I began pulling the alien princess back, determined to make her suffer. It was then that I heard it.

_How could you do this Robin_? _How could you do this to Star?_

Raven.

I paused, and looked up to see the witch standing there, as though frozen. Raven...

In the end, I couldn't stop it. I threw Starfire over the edge and gladly watched her die. She was luckier than she thought. She could now have the rest I was denied.

Now, I follow the gothic of the team, watch her vain attempts to try and pick up the pieces of her life.

Raven is the only one who can understand. Cyborg, Beast Boy... neither have the ability to see me. The knowledge to hear me. They will go on with their lives.

I will follow Raven for the rest of her life. And when she goes, when she dies as nothing more than a heap of rags in a dark alley, then I will really be lost.

Lost, with nothing but the darkness.


End file.
